


'The Shape of Me Will Always be You' Animatics [reupload]

by jajajajas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animation, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajas/pseuds/jajajajas
Summary: Animatics by Lumerence.Music: 'Dance With The Devil' and 'Diary of Jane'





	'The Shape of Me Will Always be You' Animatics [reupload]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



These animatics weren't made by me but by the brilliant Lumerence. However the original post was deleted, so I've re-linked them here from YouTube so they're easy to find for people who enjoy them as much as I do.


End file.
